Bashert
by bagin31
Summary: La cérémonie de mariage de Ron et Hermione va commencer dans quelques heures mais la jeune femme doute.  Un ange confie au défunt professeur de potion, la délicate mission de s'assurer que le mariage aura lieu.


Voici un petit récit écrit en quelques heures. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et tiens à signaler que je ne suis pas une partisane d'un quelconque mouvement new-âge ^^.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Bashert**

Hermione s'observait dans le miroir de la coiffeuse de sa chambre. Elle regardait son visage, amincie par le temps et les épreuves. Le discret maquillage mettait en valeur ses lèvres fines et ses yeux, couleur chocolat comme se plaisait à les définir son fiancé, Ron. Dans quelques heures, elle allait enfin s'unir avec son amour de jeunesse. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver devant l'autel, mais en même temps elle voulait profiter de ces derniers instants où elle serait encore toute seule.  
Elle observait la belle robe de mariée, suspendue à un cintre qui trônait seule sur la vieille armoire en chêne. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit un léger courant d'air froid effleurer la peau de ses jambes nues. Elle chercha, sans succès, d'où venait ce souffle.

Quelle n'aurait pas été sa surprise, si elle avait levé les yeux au plafond et put avoir le don de troisième vue. Elle aurait pu ainsi apercevoir son ancien professeur de potion, accompagné d'un homme au costume bariolé, affublé d'ailes étranges. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre la conversation.  
La créature posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus et l'informa que sa mission était devant lui. Severus incrédule, fixait la jeune femme en courte combinaison.

« Ma mission ? Regarder mon ancienne élève se promener dans une pièce en tenue fort légère, c'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait sorti des limbes ?

- Oui, vous devez savoir que chaque être humain, moldu ou sorcier a un chemin de vie avec plusieurs bifurcations qui représenteront les choix qu'ils feront. Chaque personne à une âme sœur unique et plusieurs âmes complémentaires. Il arrive malheureusement que la personne ne rencontre jamais cette âme sœur ou ne s'aperçoive à temps de son existence. Elle peut tout à fait trouver le bonheur et mener une vie paisible et heureuse avec une de ces autres âmes complémentaires.

- Merveilleux, maintenant que vous m'avez averti de cette information essentielle, je vais pouvoir mourir l'âme apaisé. Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai déjà agonisé dans d'atroces douleurs.

- Ne soyez pas si sarcastique, Severus. Vous aussi vous avez eu votre âme sœur et même rencontré l'une de vos âmes complémentaires. »

Severus le fixait du regard, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien faire allusion, à part sa Lily. L'employé céleste continua en disant :  
« Il arrive parfois que deux âmes sœurs, à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation de la part de l'autre, d'un événement saugrenu ne parviennent jamais à s'unir et c'est là que vous allez intervenir. Le mariage d'Hermione va être compromis par certains événements, vous devez agir pour qu'elle épouse son âme sœur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'aider, vous n'avez pas d'autres âmes à torturer ou des ersatz de cupidon bisounoursisés pour cela ?

- Seul ceux qui ont été proches et ont eu un impact émotionnel fort sur la personne sont en mesure de pouvoir l'aider.

- Oui, je suis la personne idéale. Je me souviens encore de nos discussions enflammées et plein de verbe lors de sa scolarité :  
_« - Miss Granger, veuillez reposer votre bras, vous devez avoir des crampes à force de le maintenir en l'air. Je ne souhaiterais pas que vous quittiez mon cours pour vous rendre à l'infirmerie, il serait si dommage de récolter un Troll pour absence de confection de la potion d'aujourd'hui.  
- Miss Granger, cinquante points en moins pour avoir laissé votre camarade Neville vous observer pendant la préparation des ingrédients.  
-Miss Granger, ce n'est pas parce que je dois supporter votre présence à Poudlard que je doive en faire autant ici. Veuillez cesser vos bavardages, je voudrais déjeuner en paix. »_ Non vraiment, je suis la personne idéale.

- N'oubliez pas que je peux lire dans vos pensées, alors votre ironie ne m'amuse guère. J'ai encore une quinzaine de missions à mettre en œuvre. Vous oubliez qu'elle était présente lors de votre mort. Elle a voulu vous aider, sans avoir aucun moyen de le faire. Elle s'en est voulu pendant de nombreux mois de ne pas avoir eu de bezoard sur elle, il lui arrive parfois de faire des cauchemars en revoyant votre visage grimaçant de douleur. Je crois, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage perplexe de Severus, que pour la première fois elle devait faire face à une mort qu'en d'autres circonstances elle aurait su ou pu éviter et c'est la primauté de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui rend votre mort particulière à ses yeux.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que parce que cette Gryffondor a une sensibilité exacerbée, je dois effectuer une mission la concernant ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère !

- Non, vous seul êtes apte à remplir les critères de cette mission. Vous devez vous assurez qu'elle épouse aujourd'hui son fiancé.

- Génial, je dois jouer le rôle de Cupidon afin qu'un autre Potter puisse se reproduire et gâcher l'univers de sa présence ad vitam aeternam.

- Potter, Harry Potter, vous croyez qu'elle est fiancée à Potter ? »

Apercevant le regard interrogateur et perplexe de Severus, il ajouta :  
« Hermione est fiancée à Ronald Weasaley. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Oui j'oubliais que dans les limbes vous n'avez aucune fenêtre sur le monde humain.

- Le bis repetita ? Répéta incrédule l'ancien professeur de potion

- Le quoi ? Demanda l'Ange

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je le surnommais, le bis c'est pour les jumeaux et comme Ronald est le suivant c'est le repetita. C'est logique, non soupira Severus qui doutait vraiment des capacités intellectuelles des archanges. »

L'ange ne disait mot le fixait, doutant lui aussi de la pertinence des règles de mission, quand on avait comme exécutant un tel individu. Il continua cependant à expliciter les modalités de la mission :

« Vous ne pouvez vous pas vous matérialiser, toucher un objet ou parler. Vous pouvez entendre les pensées de chacun, voir à travers les murs. Vous avez le pouvoir d'entrer temporairement dans le corps d'un être vivant : animal, être humain, elfe de maison, cafard etc. pendant un court moment, dix minutes au plus, après l'âme qui habite le corps vous éjectera. Ayant connaissance des envies et des pensées de pensées, vous ne devez pas agir ou faire dire à cette personne des actes ou paroles qui seraient contraires à son propre intérêt ou à la révélation de la Vérité. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui, je crois. Tous les avantages de l'omniscience avec obligation de principes moraux surannés qui vont sûrement rendre cette mission impossible»  
L'ange sourit et se volatisa en un instant après lui avoir souhaité « bonne chance ».

Severus se tourna vers son ancienne élève et eut la surprise de se rendre compte qu'il accédait non pas à des images brèves comme lorsqu'il pratiquait la Legimancie mais à un kaléidoscope de sentiments, de pensées, de désirs et de souvenirs épars et désordonnées mais aussi clairs et simples comme le schéma complexe d'un problème insoluble qui s'avérait facilement résoluble avec ce dessin. Il venait de voir une âme humaine dans sa totale complexité et beauté.  
Oui, il pouvait l'affirmer, lui le cynique professeur de potion était ébloui par l'âme d'Hermione. Non pas qu'elle soit parfaite, elle possédait comme chacun des zones d'ombres, qui la disqualifiait pour avoir le titre de Miss Perfection. Ces tâches sombres, comme sa jalousie envers Lavande, son désir de sauver ses parents à tous prix sans leur laisser le choix, son manque d'assurance qui la poussait à vouloir à accumuler les connaissances et s'en « enorgueillir », tout cela était clairsemé de tâches de lumières qui montraient l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour ses parents et Ron, sa loyauté pour Harry, le désir d'intégration d'une petite fille dans un monde inconnu.

Plus il l'observait, plus, il pouvait voir des petites zones jaunes qui grandissaient au fur à mesure qu'elle tortillait nerveusement les doigts devant la coiffeuse. Au début, il eut du mal à comprendre la signification de cette couleur jusqu'à ce qu'en lisant son esprit, il comprenne que c'était la couleur du doute, du manque de confiance en soi. Hermione doutait, non de son amour pour Ron, ni du sien pour elle, mais d'être la femme qui lui convienne. Elle passait en revue toutes les jeunes filles qui avaient jalonné la vie de son fiancé : Lavande Brown qui couvrait de mille baisers son Ron dans la Salle commune, cette vendeuse des Farces et Attrapes Weasley qui le regardait langoureusement et toutes ces femmes qui s'étaient soudainement épris d'affection pour le beau rouquin auréolé de la gloire de sa victoire contre Voldemort.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver plus belles et plus intéressantes qu'elle, non pas qu'elle pensait être insignifiante, elle avait des qualités qui lui avait permis d'avoir été et d'être la meilleure amie de deux fantastiques garçons, mais parce qu'elle avait peur qu'un jour Ron ne la regarde plus comme avant et ne décide de la quitter pour une de ces nombreuses filles qui tournaient autour de lui.  
Severus fouilla un peu plus les méandres de sa mémoire pour comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette impression et il la vit, recroquevillé sur elle-même sanglotante et murmurant le nom de Ron, dans une tente. Il la vit aussi tambouriner le torse de ce dernier et laisser exploser sa colère. Il la vit fixer avec un regard de compréhension les yeux azur du rouquin après qu'elle eut détruit l'Horcruxe dans la chambre des secrets.

Il vit aussi qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il était parti, la force de persuasion des Horcruxes. Mais la voix qui avait murmurés des vérités dérangeantes à son regard lui avait révélé ses failles et ses doutes. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient les faiblesses de Ron, quels étaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'abandonner. Et c'est parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le lui demander qu'elle se rongeait ainsi les sens.

Il décida de franchir le mur et de trouver le fiancé afin de lires ses pensées. En même temps, le bis repetita ne devait pas être difficile à analyser vu son incapacité à produire un parchemin digne de ce nom dans ses cours, il doutait que sa réflexion fut si complexe que ça.

Il le retrouva, en compagnie de son ami Potter essayant sans succès de faire son nœud de cravate. Molly s'approcha de lui, d'un coup de baguette l'arrangea en un magnifique nœud Windsor. Elle le regardait avec fierté dans ce costume moldu sombre, son dernier fils s'apprêtant à s'unir avec son amie d'enfance. Elle n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleure épouse pour son enfant. Elle voyait bien que parfois ils se chamaillaient pour des broutilles mais lorsqu'elle les observait à leur insu, elle pouvait voir ces petits gestes intimes, ces attentions qui montraient une complicité que peu de couple avait, même après plusieurs années de mariage.

Elle avait été un peu surprise de la requête d'Hermione qui demanda si la cérémonie pouvait se faire à la manière moldu. Et lorsqu'elle rencontra sa mère et discuta avec elle, elle apprit que la robe de marié appartenait à la mère de Aretha Granger qui l'avait donnée à une petite fille souriante de sept ans, émerveillée par toutes ces belles dentelles. Elle lui confia aussi qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère et qu'elle fut fort triste de la perdre l'été de ses onze ans. Hermione avait toujours voulu porter cette robe pour son mariage, en souvenir.  
Molly sourit et affirma qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour faire le mariage le plus moldu possible. Maintenant, elle se dirigeait, accompagnée par Aretha, vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Severus décida de faire passer la même épreuve à Ron, cherchant à connaître les motivations qui avait poussé ce jeune homme à quitter ses amis, alors qu'il lui avait toujours semblé que la loyauté envers eux était l'un des qualités gryffondiennes dont il était pourvu.  
Il le vit regarder avec envie Hermione valser dans les bras de Viktor. Il le vit embrasser Lavande tout en souhaitant tenir dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Il entendit le médaillon l'assurer de sa médiocrité, de son rôle insignifiant, de l'amour qu'éprouvait Hermione pour Harry, le vainqueur et non l'éternel second. Il le vit plonger dans l'eau glacée pour récupérer son ami et l'épée de Gryffondor. Il vit son soulagement quand Harry lui apprit qu'il considérait Hermione comme une sœur. Parce que ses mots là signifiaient que peut-être il avait une chance qu'Hermione qui l'aimait bien l'aime tout simplement.

Severus comprit que ce que redoutait le plus Hermione était en réalité la peur de Ron de ne pas être aimé par elle, de voir son amour préférer son meilleur ami.  
Moins d'une demi-heure, les séparaient du début de la cérémonie. Severus retourna dans la chambre de la mariée et la vit resplendissante dans cette robe ancienne. Il vit aussi persister ces petites zones jaunes, en moindre quantité mais toujours existante malgré tout.

Ron frappa doucement à la porte. Molly lui ouvrit et s'écarta afin qu'il puisse admirer sa fiancée. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle ne faisait aucun doute sur son admiration, son amour et ce sentiment qu'éprouve fièrement les hommes d'avoir à leurs côtés celle qu'ils considèrent comme la plus belle au monde. Molly quitta la pièce.

Hermione lui souriait, mais avec cette once de tristesse dans le regard. Severus ne pouvait le croire, il lisait ses pensées et comprenait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie car elle doutait de sa capacité à être « la femme de sa vie ». Elle cherchait les mots pour ne pas le blesser, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui redonnait sa liberté afin qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur.  
Et quand elle commença à s'exprimer par ses mots « Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... », il se précipita sans aucune hésitation sur le corps de Ronald et fusionna son âme avec la sienne. Et au moment où elle allait continuait sa phrase, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. En entrant dans le corps de Ronald, il pouvait ressentir tout cet amour, si semblable en intensité avec celui qu'il éprouvait pour Lily. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler l'esprit du jeune homme mais pouvait l'obliger à révéler ses secrets et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ronald commença par évoquer la première fois qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée par le basilic et qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle comptait autant que sa sœur. La première fois où il l'avait vu dans sa robe de bal et avait vu sa beauté révélée à tous. La première fois qu'il avait admirée son talent de meneuse pour créer l'A.D. La première fois qu'il s'était surpris à regarder avec fascination sa nuque lors du cours de potion. La première fois qu'il avait respiré les effluves de l'amortentia, elles avaient ce mélange de trois odeurs, celle du manche à balai, des fondants du chaudron et du parfum de la peau d'Hermione.

Il avoua aussi sa jalousie envers Viktor qui avait été le premier à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, son sentiment de ne jamais être à sa hauteur, sa jalousie envers son meilleur ami qu'il croyait être l'élu de son cœur que l'Horcruxe avait révélé. Cet horrible sentiment qui l'avait fait quitter la femme qu'il aimait pour laisser le destin s'accomplir. Il lui avoua les papillons qu'il avait sentis au creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il avoua son désir pour elle, son envie de la voir porter son enfant, leur enfant, de vieillir à ses côtés.

Hermione, buvait ses paroles comme un nectar savoureux qui balayait tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses. Il ne l'avait pas quittée à cause de ce qu'elle était, mais parce qu'il croyait qu'elle aimait Harry. Muette, les mots lui manquait pour exprimer ce soulagement qu'elle éprouvait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ?. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. A ce moment précis, l'âme de Severus fut projetée en arrière.  
Il vit le couple s'enlacer et se diriger ensuite vers la grande salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Il les vit échanger les vœux d'un amour éternel avec un petit pincement au cœur en regardant Hermione.

L'ange posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus en eu un geste réconfortant et prononça ses quelques mots.  
« C'est toujours difficile de savoir que l'on est passé à côté d'une âme complémentaire et que peut-être on aurait pu enfin profiter des douceurs de la vie alors que sa propre existence était un fardeau pour soi. Vous avez bien fait d'aider ce mariage à se faire malgré la révélation du baiser.

- Vous saviez pour Hermione ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez proposé cette mission pour que je me rende compte que je serais toujours incapable de voir ou d'avouer mes sentiments, demanda amèrement Severus.

- Non, chaque âme est relié à une autre par des liens complexe. Il arrive par, on ne sait quelle magie dont nous sommes en rien responsables que deux personnes liées entre elles, vivant à l'autre bout du monde se retrouvent au gré d'une rencontre fortuite dans un autre lieu. Quelque fois les regards se croisent et la conversation s'engage. Parfois, les personnes se bousculent et repartent chacun dans leur direction sans s'adresser d'autre mots que de la simple politesse. La plupart du temps les âmes qui se connaissent gravitent les unes autour des autres.

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais connu aussi d'autres âmes complémentaires ?

- Non, mais vous avez côtoyé des âmes qui aspirent à être complémentaires avec vous. Contrairement à l'âme sœur, les âmes complémentaires se rencontrent, s'apprécient et apprennent à se connaître au fil des siècles. Et quelque fois, une âme a des affinités avec une autre sans qu'il y est réciprocité.

- Hum, je crois que je redoute la réponse mais pouvez-vous me dire quel sont mes âmes sœurs complémentaires ?

- Oui, bien sûr Severus, vous êtes maintenant un membre de notre cité. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé quelle pouvait être l'une des âmes complémentaire de Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »

Severus fixait hébété, en une mimique d'horreur faciale, l'ange qui souriait narquoisement.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

Si vous avez aimé, détesté. Si vous avez des critiques ou des encouragements à faire. Cliquez sur le petit lien à côté de l'icône bulle, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre :D


End file.
